Je vous haïssaient
by TwilightxxExxJxxB
Summary: Une Bella qui revient à Forks 5 après l'avoir quitter à cause de son frère . A 17 ans elle ne compte plus se laisser faire .
1. Prologue

**Disclamez : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas , ils appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer .**

** Tous humains  
**

* * *

Prologue :

Je m'appelle Isabella Swan je ne suis qu'une fille comme les autres , j'ai toujours était une fille un peu rachitique et beaucoup trop réserver , j'ai vécu jusqu'à l'âge de mes 12 ans avec mon père et mon frère à Forks , mon frère à seulement un an de plus que moi . Emmett , lui et moi sa n'a jamais était le grand amour , il m'embêtait tout le temps et me rappelait à quel point j'étais frêle et insignifiante , et il s'était trouver des amis à l'école puis au collège pour m'emmerder et être entièrement désagréable , Les Cullen , Les Hales et bien sûr la Miss Denalie Tanya. Après mes 12 ans j'ai décidé d'aller vivre chez ma mère à Phœnix trouvant bien trop dure d'être à Forks même si j'aimais mon père énormément cette vie était loin d'être agréable . Phœnix a été une bonne chose pour moi même si aujourd'hui je dois la quitter , elle m'a beaucoup fais changer , surtout grâce à une amie et ma mère . Julia et maman , m'ont fais grandir et évolué . Je fais plus attention à moi et je ne compte plus me laisser marcher sur les pieds sa c'est fini .

Forks me voilà de retour !


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le retour

**Disclamez : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer **

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Le retour .

J'avais dis au revoir à ma mère et ma meilleure amie et me retrouvais dans l'avion , je mis les écouteur de mon Ipod , après avoir regarder je ne sais combien de mes valises se faire embarquer , oui j'avais pris beaucoup de valise , merci à Phil le nouveau mari de ma mère d'être joueur professionnelle et de m'avoir laisser à plusieurs reprise prêter sa carte bancaire et de m'avoir finalement gentiment ouvert un compte sur demande de ma mère . Mon « frère » si on puis dire n'avait pas eu cette chance , car ma mère avait tout su, sur ce qu'il m'avait fais avec ses petits amis et elle l'avait bien réprimandé et je n'avais plus eu de nouvelles de lui , franchement ? Je n'en ai rien à faire . Je sais qu'en retournant à Forks je reverrais mon frère et ses amis , mais sa ne se passeras pas comme avant , la première chose qui me revient en pensée d'eux , c'est juste la fois où en CM1 il m'avait coupé mes cheveux qui étaient tout simplement magnifique je les détestais mais j'étais loin d'être la gamine que j'étais à l'époque et je comptais bien leur montrer , pas leurs prouver car je n'ai rien à prouver à des idiots pareils .

Le commandant annonce l'arrivé à Seattle , je descend et attend mes valises . Après les avoirs toutes récupéré j'attends mon père dans le hall , je le vois arrivé avec des rougeurs sur le visage , je suppose qu'il avait courut parce qu'il avait du se mettre en retard , il s'arrête et me cherche du regard . Je lève les yeux et me dirige vers lui avec l'énorme chariot qui contient mes valises . Une fois devant lui , pour la première fois de ma vie mon père me détaille comme si il ne m'avait jamais vu , peut – être que mes vêtements était trop osé ?

( www . Polyvore cgi /set?id = 67233525& . locale = fr enlever les espaces )

Non je ne me paressais pas vulgaire , je lui souris pour un peu que son regard change , c'est assez gênant . Il me sourit après avoir remarquer le mien .

- Papa .

- Bella , tu m'as tellement manqué , je ne t'avais pas bien reconnu .

- Ce n'est pas grave .

- Je suis désolé d'être arrivé en retard mais ton frère m'a demandé de l'accompagné à l'entraînement de foot , sa voiture est au garage .

- Ce n'est rien Papa . Ma voiture est arrivée ?

- Euh … Oui elle est très …

- Belle n'est ce pas ? **Lui dis – je , sachant qu'il n'allait pas du tout dire sa .**

- Oui très belle , j'embarque … tes affaires et on peut y aller .

Je me dirige vers le parking et que vois – je ? La voiture de fonction de mon père , géniale .

Le trajet se fais en silence 3heures 40 de route en silence je vous jure que c'est pesant , et en plus avec l'appréhension de voir mon frère que j'aime tant .

Nous arrivons enfin chez mon père . La maison n'a pas changé d'un pouce . Je claque la porte de la voiture et me dirige vers le perron en espérant profondément que mon frère ne soit pas là . Cela fait maintenant 5 ans que l'on ne sait pas vu , je ne me rappelle presque plus de sa tête .

J'entre et me dirige vers l'étage pour voir si ma chambre est toujours au même endroit et oui effectivement , toujours au même endroit et la même décoration . Mon père n'aime vraiment pas le changement , c'est peut – être pour sa que quand il m'a reconnu , il a fait cette horrible tête . Mon père monta les valises petit à petit , et moi j'installais , tout sauf qu'après que mon père ai fini , je remarque que je n'ai plus de place , ma penderie est bien trop petite . Je laisse donc les valises dans un coin de ma chambre et descendit à la cuisine pour préparait un truc à manger , je dis a mon père qui était sur le canapé :

- Papa tu veux que je prépare quelque chose ?

- Oh oui sa fait longtemps que moi et ton frère on a pas mangé grand chose de bon .

- Ah parce qu'il compte rentrer manger ?

- Bien sûr Bella après tout ce temps vous avez enterré la hache de guerre .

- Cela va faire 5 ans que je n'ai pas parler à mon frère alors s'il te plaît je t'en pris ne me parle pas de lui comme si il ne m'avait rien fais , tu ne voyais rien toi !

Je partis faire les lasagnes , mon père ne comprenait pas et n'avait jamais compris et c'est bien pour sa que j'étais retourné à Phœnix , il ne me voyait pas rentré tout les soirs en pleurant à cause des vacheries des troupes à mon frère . Je resserrais fortement la prise autour du couteaux avec lequel je coupais les tomates .

Les lasagnes était entrain de cuire , et je rejoignis mon père devant la télé et c'est dans ce moment de tranquillité que la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit . Je vis un homme baraqué et très grand entré dans la maison . Il avait les cheveux brun comme les miens coupé court , ses yeux aussi bleus que ce de ma mère . Oui c'était bien mon grand frère , mon vieux bourreau , celui que je détestais , une douleur dans ma poitrine me rappela tout ce qu'il avait pu me dire ou faire , et comment avait – il pu me le faire ? Moi sa petite sœur qui avant le regardais comme l'un des meilleurs super héros . Je me levais . Raide . Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi avec une certaine raideur et dureté , me rappelant cet haine insensé qu'il me porte . Nous regardions fixement dans les yeux et mon père observer la scène comme si il regardait un film de Cow boy , celui qui flanchera le premier aura perdu , oui c'était un peu sa le principe , sauf que je n'étais plus l'idiote petite fille que j' étais il y a 5ans .

- Mmmh … Le repas est chaud Bella non ? **Mon regard de plus en plus froid et colérique ne quittait pas mon frère des yeux .**

- Oui papa , oui .

- Em' ton entraînement ? **Il serra la mâchoire et regarda mon père .**

- Très bien pa' .

- Passons à table .

La table déjà mise par mes soins , tout le monde s'assoit , je me retrouve malheureusement en face de ce pauvre débile qui me sert de frère . Je mange en prenant mon temps tandis que lui mange assez vite . Je ne partirais pas la première ce soir je le sens . Une fois qu'il eu fini de manger il monte et dis à mon père que l'entraînement l'avait épuisé , je n'en croyais bien sûr pas un mot .

Après quelques minutes je monte à mon tour , en passant à coté de sa chambre pour aller dans le salle de bain , je l'entendis frappé contre quelque chose , apparemment je l'avais réellement énervé , j'haussais les épaules fière de moi . Et alla prendre ma douche et me mettre en pyjama

( www. Polyvore cgi/ set?id = 67250444 & . locale = fr enlever les espaces )

. Je me glissais dans mon lit et mit Paramore – Decode dans mes écouteurs et m'endormis avec cette musique que j'adore .

Ce soir j'avais gagné une bataille , bien simple mais une bataille , demain en serait tout une autre bien plus dure .


End file.
